This invention relates to a primer composition, and more particularly, to such primer composition utilizable on glass surfaces as an undercoating for a rubber or resin composition coating, such as for example, elastic sealant on a glass surface.
Coatings, such as those of rubber or resin composition, have been used in the prior art for various purposes. For example, in recent years, elastic sealants have shown a marked advance, and have gained widespread acceptance for use in automobiles, buildings, etc. Examples of sealants include those of the silicone type, the modified silicone type, the thiokol type and the urethane type. However, disadvantageously, these coatings are not entirely satisfactory in performance, especially when used in connection with glass surfaces. These coatings do not maintain adhesion to glass surfaces for any practical length of time. The weather and other factors, cause the sealant to loosen from the glass surface with passage of time, and finally losing adhesion entirely.
Thus, there is a marked deficiency in the prior art. There is a definite need for means to increase the length of time that coatings, such as elastic sealant, will adhere to surfaces, such as glass.